Season 1
Season 1 of CBS All Access' psychological thriller series Tell Me A Story was picked up on November 30, 2017.CBS All Access Announces New Psychological Thriller, Tell Me A Story - CBS Press Site The season premiered on Wednesday, October 31, 2018, and then moved to Thursdays, concluding on January 3, 2019. Synopsis Tell Me A Story takes the world’s most beloved fairy tales and reimagines them as a dark and twisted psychological thriller. Set in modern-day New York City, the first season of this serialized drama interweaves “The Three Little Pigs,” “Little Red Riding Hood” and “Hansel and Gretel” into an epic and subversive tale of love, loss, greed, revenge and murder.CBS All Access Orders ‘Tell Me A Story’ Dark Fairytale Thriller Series From Kevin Williamson & Kapital Entertainment - Deadline Cast Starring *James Wolk as Jordan Evans (10/10) *Billy Magnussen as Nick Sullivan (10/10) *Dania Ramirez as Hannah Perez (10/10) *Danielle Campbell as Kayla Powell (10/10) *Dorian Crossmond Missick as Sam Reynolds (8/10) *Sam Jaeger as Tim Powell (10/10) *Davi Santos as Gabe Perez (10/10) *Michael Raymond-James as Mitch Longo (6/10) *Zabryna Guevara as Renee Garcia (5/10) *Paul Wesley as Eddie Longo (7/10) *Kim Cattrall as Colleen Powell (9/10) Supporting *Paulina Singer as Laney Reed (8/10) *Kurt Yaeger as Terry Mitchell (8/10) *Becki Newton as Katrina Thorn (7/10) *Spencer Grammer as Beth Miller (6/10) *Rarmian Newton as Ethan Davies (5/10) *Debra Monk as Esther Thorn (4/10) *Justine Cotsonas as Carla (4/10) *Tonya Glanz as Shelley Longo (4/10) *Luke Guldan as Billy (3/10) *Polly Draper as Madeline Winston (3/10) *James Martinez as Detective Olsen (3/10) *Tom Lipinski as Bruce (3/10) *David Andrews as Richard Winston (2/10) *Simone Missick as Marianna Reynolds (2/10) *Ravi Cabot-Conyers as Leo Reynolds (2/10) *Marguerite Moreau as Abby Powell (1/10) Episodes Featured Fairy tales *Little Red Riding Hood *The Three Little Pigs *Hansel and Gretel Trivia *In Chapter 4: Rage when Nick gives Kayla her shoe, he calls her Cinderella, which is one of the fairy tales featured in Season 2. *Jack and the Beanstalk was originally one of the featured fairy tales, but was cut out and replaced with Hansel and Gretel. Production *On November 30, 2017, Tell Me A Story received a series order. *Filming began on June 20, 2018 and ended in early November 2018. Post Production Confirmation - KimCattrall (@KimCattrall) - Twitter *On May 9, 2018, Billy Magnussen was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Billy Magnussen To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series; Liz Friedlander To Direct - Deadline *On May 23, 2018, Kim Cattrall was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Kim Cattrall To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series - Deadline *On June 5, 2018, Danielle Campbell was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Danielle Campbell To Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series - Deadline *On June 12, 2018, James Wolk and Dania Ramirez were cast in starring roles.‘Tell Me A Story’: James Wolk To Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Series - Deadline Dania Ramirez To Co-Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series ‘Tell Me A Story’ - Deadline *On June 25, 2018, Sam Jaeger was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Sam Jaeger To Star In CBS All Access Thriller Series - Deadline *On July 10, 2018, Davi Santos was cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Davi Santos To Co-Star In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series - Deadline *On July 11, 2018, Zabryna Guevara and Dorian Crossmond Missick were cast in starring roles.‘Tell Me A Story’: Zabryna Guevara & Dorian Missick Cast In Kevin Williamson’s CBS All Access Drama Series Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= Tell_Me_A_Story_Season_1_Poster.jpg Tell Me A Story Banner.jpg Tell_Me_A_Story_Title_Card.png Tell Me A Story Poster Mask the Truth.jpg Tell Me A Story Poster Three Little Pigs.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Detective-Renee-Garcia.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Hannah-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Jordan.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Kayla-Nick-01.png TMAS-Promotional-Image-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Nick-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Sam-Mitch-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Sam-Mitch-Eddie-02.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Tim.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Eddie.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Gabe.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Kayla.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Mitch.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Nick.PNG TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Sam.PNG TMAS-Poster-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Poster-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Eddie-01.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Jordan-01.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Jordan.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Poster-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Mirror-Hannah-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Mirror-Jordan-Eddie-Mitch-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Photo-Mirror-Kayla-Nick-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Colleen.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Eddie.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Gabe.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Hannah.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Jordan.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Kayla.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Mitch.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Nick.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Sam.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Portrait-Tim.jpg NYCC-2018-Paul-Wesley-James-Wolk-Dania-Ramirez-Kevin-Williamson-Billy-Magnussen.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes=javascript:void('Source') TMAS-BTS-Who's-Ready.jpg TMAS-BTS-1x01-Pilot-01-Set-chair.jpg TMAS-BTS-1x01-Pilot-02-Kevin-Williamson-Paul-Wesley.jpg TMAS-BTS-1x01-Pilot-03-Liz-Friedlander-Kevin-Williamson.jpg |-|Videos= Tell Me A Story Season 1 Opening Credits Tell Me A Story - Official Trailer CBS All Access Tell Me A Story Sneak Peek Trailer 'Tell Me A Story' Cast Interview Comic-Con 2018 TVLine 'Tell Me a Story' Cast Shares Their Favorite Fairy Tales SDCC 2018 Tell Me A Story This Season Promo Comic-Con_2018_Stream_Exclusive_Video_Of_Tell_Me_A_Story_Panel Paul Wesley Discusses CBS All Access Series, "Tell Me A Story" Tell Me A Story "Creating A Modern Fairy Tale" Featurette Tell Me a Story Season 1 Featurette 'Little Red Riding Hood' Tell Me a Story Season 1 Featurette 'Hansel and Gretel' References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1